


Going Nowhere

by SleepGlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, could be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/pseuds/SleepGlue
Summary: Sirius struggles with housework and his living arrangements at Grimmauld Place, especially when Remus is around.
---
  Remus was across the hall dressing in the same flannel pyjamas he had worn at school while Sirius finally admitted his hard-on was going nowhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BluBerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerd/gifts), [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/gifts).



Sirius was grateful when Remus volunteered to take Regulus’ room. He had made moderate progress cleaning the rest of the house but so far had not worked up the courage to tackle his brother’s old space. 

Regret only surfaced when they had both settled down the night Remus arrived. Remus was across the hall dressing in the same flannel pyjamas he had worn at school while Sirius finally admitted his hard-on was going nowhere. 

As he wrapped a hand around his cock Sirius thought of Remus, of soft amber eyes and thin lips. Over the years he had always returned to this fantasy: Remus looking up at him with lips stretched around the base of his cock. He licked his palm and squeezed over the head so that it was easy to imagine bumping up against the back of Remus’ throat with each thrust. Whenever he had imagined this in the past it had always been a younger Remus just out of Hogwarts with raw pink scars across his nose and soft golden curls. The man sleeping in his brother’s room had greyed considerably and there was a cut at the corner of his mouth that would probably make sucking a prick of any size painful, but he was no less appealing and the fantasy evolved accordingly as Sirius rubbed up into his hand. 

Now he imagined himself waking up to see Remus in the doorway, flushed and bashful, but also determined. He stroked slowly just to keep himself interested as the scenario played out. Sirius would give him a sleepy smile and pull back the covers. Remus would be shirtless he decided, his stomach jolting in approval, and he wouldn’t just crawl into bed with Sirius- he would crawl over atop him with those rough hands against his shoulders. Strength was never something the man had had much of, but Sirius still delighted in imagining that Remus could pin him down and loom over him licking his lips wolfishly. Sirius arched his back, hips twisting down into the mattress and longing for Remus to hold him in place while getting situated between his knees. Precome dripped down over his fist as he tugged his cock, urging Remus (in his fantasy) to wrap his lips around the head, hot tongue circling round and round. He would be a tease- not on purpose, but because he would keep pausing to witness the way that Sirius writhed and whimpered for him. Anything would drive him wild so long as it was Remus doing the driving.

Determined to test that idea, Sirius popped a finger from his other hand into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before he reached beneath himself and rubbed against his arsehole. This was something he didn’t often try and the novelty became more pleasant when he envisioned the way that Remus would carefully prod his way into Sirius, lips still drawn tight around his cock. 

“Remus,” he groaned, thinking it might be nice to dig his fingers into that grey-gold hair. He jerked up into his fist, slipping that finger further inside himself at the same time which drew from him a sharp inhale. 

Sirius brushed a thumb over the head of his dick and thought again of Remus swallowing him completely, freckled nose bumping up against dark curls, cheek brushing against his thigh. Sweat dripped from his temples as Sirius hastened the pace of his hands and the fantasy faded until all he could really hold onto was a vague impression of Remus as he had appeared standing on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place earlier. He recalled the surge of affection that tired grin of his had provoked and came with a shuddering moan all over his stomach. 

The guilt from having tossed off to a fantasy of his friend did not settle into the pit of his stomach until Sirius had washed himself up and returned to bed, rolling over to face the door and imagining that he could see through the walls to where Remus slept. 

\---

Sirius woke up to the sound of Regulus’ door opening. He hadn’t heard those creaking hinges in years, but the sound was unmistakable and while he was still half-asleep he wondered what Reg was doing up so early. Then he remembered Remus, he remembered the night before, and he sat up with a groan. 

During the week he had stayed with Remus in his flat this had never been an issue. There had been tension of course, but Remus had hardly been around and Sirius managed to keep himself busy pouring over the deed to the Black Family home. Now it was just the two of them again and the only task Sirius had been entrusted with was housekeeping. Hours spent chucking out old rubbish had afforded him plenty of time to long for the friends he had lost, the years he would never get back, and most of all Remus. 

Remus occupied more of his thoughts than anything or anyone else had in a long while. He reminisced about both the tall Gryffindor prefect and the handsome professor with dark circles beneath his eyes in turns. While tossing dead rats to Buckbeak, Sirius fell into the habit of describing Remus to the hippogriff and updating him on the goings-on in the house (“Remus came back late last night and he looked awful, but he let me warm up some milk for the two of us before going to bed; he used to like warm milk and chocolate after a full moon, you see.”)

Once when he was supposed to be polishing dishes before the Weasleys’ arrival he ended up working on the same pot for hours because Remus had casually mentioned needing a shower. Immediately his thoughts spiraled to Remus naked beneath a stream of hot water. His skin would turn pink except where the scars cut across his body in pale streaks and maybe Remus was the kind of bloke who had his wank in the shower, bracing himself against the wall with his dick in his hand. Sharing a room as teenagers had given Sirius plenty of opportunities to see Remus naked and he had always used that to his advantage in his fantasies. As his hand moved in mindless circles at the bottom of the pot he thought about Remus upstairs with his thick, uncut cock hardening with deliberate strokes. Remus would spare no time to tease himself, preferring to be efficient with his grip firm, fist moving steadily until the end when he would lose himself briefly and come with mouth open and head thrown back. Remus would probably look gorgeous when he came. He looked gorgeous when he laughed, so Sirius felt it was a safe assumption. 

Having the rest of the Order around had not deterred Sirius from lying awake at night with one hand over his mouth and the other groping himself to thoughts of Remus. Once he thought he heard footsteps pause outside his door and he had frozen with his arse in the air, three fingers buried to the third knuckle. The steps had continued mercifully on into Regulus’ room and Sirius came with a groan muffled in his pillow. 

The night after Harry and the others had left on the Hogwarts Express was by far the worst night Sirius had suffered through in years. Harry was gone, the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow for a time, and Remus had left on business for Dumbledore after supper. Sirius was left alone with nothing to look forward to but the indefinite date of Remus’ return. The bed in his room was warm and welcoming, but Sirius took to spending nights propped up against Buckbeak and tucked beneath a wing just as they had while on the run. 

\---

When Remus finally did return he looked about ready to faint over the threshold. There was a nasty gash above one eye and his arm appeared to have been inexpertly bandaged with blood already soaked through and crusted at the bottom. He raised his eyes to Sirius and relief flooded into his weary smile. 

“Werewolves,” Remus said simply and Sirius nodded. Remus leaned on him as they trudged up the stairs together, breathing out slowly when they finally reached the top. For a moment Sirius hesitated outside the bathroom before stepping in behind Remus and handing him a fresh set of towels. 

“Cleaned these myself,” he said with a lopsided grin and stepped back out into the hall. 

“Sirius, wait.”

He turned back around to see that Remus had taken a step forward and stopped again at the door. Silence hung between them, heavy but not uncomfortable until Remus sighed and wet his lips. Sirius recognised that he was working himself up to say something, so he braced himself. 

Remus dropped the towels into the sink and reached for Sirius’ shoulders. He felt hot breath and lips on his own before he registered that Remus had stepped forward to kiss him. The scent of blood and dirt filled his nose with a sharp inhale, but Sirius didn’t pull back. Instead, he gripped Remus at the elbows and held on tight as two pairs of lips parted and he got the first taste of Remus before their teeth clacked and one hand on his shoulder began to shake. 

“Sorry,” Remus muttered, eyes focused on his injured arm instead of Sirius. 

Sirius quickly reached for his hand and held it steady. “No, don’t apologize,” he said, “get cleaned up and then we can talk.” 

Remus seemed to consider this a moment and it was easy to read his surprise that Sirius appeared to be the more composed of the two of them in that moment. Slowly he nodded and the two men turned from each other. Remus shut the door behind him and drew himself a bath while Sirius moved methodically to his bedroom, privately in shock at what had just happened. 

Remus had kissed him. Sirius brought his fingers to his lips as though he expected them to feel changed somehow as he sank back into his bed. Simultaneously his thoughts were racing too quickly and not at all, leaving Sirius without the capacity to process anything until Remus reappeared at his door sometime later. He stood silhouetted against the bright light from the hall and Sirius could tell that he had only pulled on a pair of shorts after his shower. 

There was no doubt now that Sirius was dreaming. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had dreamed up some illicit scenario staring Remus Lupin, but he began to grow a little less certain when the man in the doorway cleared his throat and Sirius pinched his own thigh. He was awake.  
“Whenever I’m out there with-” Remus started softly, hesitating, “them- I’m never sure where I’ll be sleeping or if I’ll even live long enough to find out. It’s really motivated me to sort out my priorities and, well-” He moved out of the hall and crossed the room to sit at the end of Sirius bed. From that distance Sirius could smell the scent of his soap and see tiny beads of water clinging to the tips of his hair. Remus continued abruptly, “I should have said something first, but that was top of my priorities list. Telling you somehow...or showing you, I suppose.”

Sirius’ mouth was dry. He sat up and in his typical reckless fashion said, “you could show me more.”

That made Remus laugh and the tension between them broke. Remus pulled himself all the way onto the bed and slid forward to bracket Sirius’ knees between his own. He looked at Sirius with a grin that made him look much younger and took Sirius’ face between both hands, kissing him again. Rough thumbs framed his mouth and kept Sirius steady as their tongues met in brief flickers, sending a little thrill through his stomach. As Remus moved closer, Sirius brought his hands up to stroke down over the damp skin of his back, fingers feeling out newly raised wounds and older puckered scars. In response, Remus helped Sirius out of his shirt and immediately splayed fingers out over his chest. 

Sirius allowed himself to be pushed gently onto his back, but his heart was still thudding madly. “Remus?”

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Sirius rasped. He knew that Remus could feel his arousal against one thigh and his breath quickened. There was a hint of a grin at the corners of Remus’ mouth as he slipped both hands beneath Sirius and dug his fingers into the flesh of his arse, drawing a throaty yelp.

“Turn over?” Remus had a glint in his eye when he asked. It was the same shining look he had worn the last time he’d won a bet against James. That would have been one of the last times they were all together, Sirius realised with a painful jab to the heart. Remus must have recognised something in Sirius’ hesitation because his touch became gentle and his smile reassuring. 

With a nod, Sirius turned onto his stomach and had barely settled back down when his thighs were pushed up beneath him, his briefs were yanked down to his knees, and a pair of hands spread him gently apart. Warm breath and a few tentative kisses to the backs of Sirius’ thighs were the only warnings he had before Remus licked upwards from his balls to his tailbone. 

“Oh!” Sirius felt his voice break in his throat. Remus hummed in satisfaction and sucked a finger into his own mouth, not shy about the wet sounds he was making before he pressed one spit-slicked finger inside Sirius. 

“Relax,” Remus whispered, but Sirius found it incredibly difficult to relax with Remus’ tongue circling around the finger being worked inside him. He couldn’t see Remus, but he imagined that he was grinning as a second finger joined the first. “Sirius? Do you have any…” Despite the confident way his thumb stroked over Sirius’ balls as he spoke, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice that put Sirius instantly more at ease. This was new territory for them both: this grey area between a rekindled friendship and a hunger for more. The task of simply trying to fit back into each other’s lives had been daunting enough, but beyond that Remus had spent far longer believing in his betrayal than being his friend. There would be time to linger over these details later, preferably not while Sirius felt as though he might burst, because the more pressing matter was Remus’ face in his arse. 

Remus said nothing when Sirius grunted into the bed and extracted a small bottle of oil from beneath the pillows at his headboard. Seconds later Remus’ tongue introduced the slick to his most sensitive skin, causing Sirius’s hips to jerk forward and back again. The fingers inside him slid more easily and deeply inside and he could feel the warmth of Remus’ breath when the man mumbled something against the inside of his thigh.

“Enough!” Sirius groaned and this time Remus couldn’t help but laugh as he helped Sirius over onto his back. 

“Tasting you like that was another priority of mine.” Remus wore a smug grin as he divested Sirius of his briefs and leaned over him once more. Both were flushed red with sweat on their brows and pupils wide as they kissed again, Sirius gasping into it when he remembered where Remus’ tongue had been moments ago. 

When they parted Remus moved quickly to push at Sirius’ thighs again until they were pressed against his chest, bony knees creaking only in mild protest when Sirius managed to get his feet over Remus’ shoulders. Remus fisted his cock and bit his lip as he guided himself in, remaining slow and gentle although he found little resistance. They kept close together with Remus propped up on his uninjured arm until finally he was fully sheathed and he and Sirius shared breathless laughter and a clumsy kiss. 

Sirius pushed away the greying fringe from Remus’ eyes as he drew his hips back and they watched one another as Remus drove into him again and again until they were moving more easily together and then Remus took Sirius’ cock in one hand and the pace became fast, more erratic. This was so much better than anything Sirius had ever dreamed up when he touched himself to memories and fantasies of Remus; this was real and the breath that was punched out of Sirius with every thrust was hot between them, mingling with Remus’ and leaving their faces damp. He didn’t think he could feel any better until a slight shift of his hips brought the head of Remus’ cock up at just the right angle and caused him to howl out in surprised pleasure. 

“Right there?” Remus asked, a broad smile across his flushed face. “Do that again and Kreacher will think I’m attacking you.”

“He’ll be thrilled,” Sirius laughed before Remus pounded in deep again and sent Sirius’ head back with a snap and a gasp. The grip on Sirius’ cock twisted upwards each time Remus fucked into him. Sirius lifted his head finally and wrapped his arms around the back of Remus’ neck, keeping their bodies close as his back arched and he came in several strong spurts between their chests. 

“Merlin,” Remus gasped when he felt Sirius tense around him. His brows knit together and his movements became desperate, arms curling tightly around Sirius as he pounded in and in and in again, sharp hip bones hitting the backs of Sirius’ thighs over and over until Remus tipped over the edge. “Fuck!” His hips moved of their own accord until Remus was completely spent and dropped onto Sirius with a small ‘oof!’ from them both.

Sirius groaned as they eased his feet from Remus’ shoulders and wound up on their sides facing each other. The mess between them was forgotten as they rolled in for a long, lazy kiss that never turned into more than slow strokes of fingertips up each other’s sides and finally fingers buried in the mess of hair Sirius had grown out but never tamed. 

“I’ve been miserable without you,” Sirius whispered when they parted, feeling immediately that he had said too much. He opened his mouth to explain away his candor, but Remus silenced him with a kiss. 

“I’m here,” Remus promised. “Though, I ought to have been here sooner.” A heavy sort of understanding passed between them as they lay facing each other, their breathing still faster than normal and their legs twisted together. Life had not worked out easily for either of them, yet for all that they had found this comfort in one another. “I ought to have made it into your bed much sooner,” Remus added to lighten the atmosphere. They smirked at each other, Sirius chuckling just as he had when they were youths. 

\---

The next day while Sirius was unsticking a set of greasy rugs from the kitchen floor he was distracted by thoughts of Remus again, but this time the thoughts were aroused by the man himself rucking up Sirius’ shirt from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> BluBerd, thank you for editing the hell out of this! And then editing the hell out of it every time I changed something again! You are amazing. ♥
> 
> I'm so happy to be writing again and BluBerd and Marmeladeskies you both kick/inspire my butt into gear.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving! ;)


End file.
